


Sloppiness.

by princess_christa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_christa/pseuds/princess_christa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta isn't a sloppy kind of person, but there are times when being a little sloppy can't be avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppiness.

You open your eyes and turn around to look at the alarm, 06:00.  _"Ugh, it's so early, why do I always wake up before the sun is even up?"_ , you wonder. You close your eyes and try going back to sleep but all you manage to accomplish is to piss yourself off, eventually you decide it's not happening and lie on your back, looking at the ceiling. You can hear him breathing softly, he hasn't woken up yet and you ponder over that for a while, how was he still asleep after all of your tossing and turning. You switch your position so that you are facing him, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, you really want to kiss him but you contain yourself because you remember how tired he looked yesterday.

Moments pass, you have lost track of time, you even drifted into sleep for a short while. The alarm now says 07:30, and Uta will get up soon to open the studio.  _"The studio?"_ , you stop and think for a moment,  _"but today-"._ Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of him yawning, he stretches out and rubs his eyes. 

"That's right, today is Sunday, so the studio will stay closed", he read your thoughts, once again.

He plants a good morning kiss on your forehead and pulls you into a hug. He is still warm and his hair smells of sleep, you wish he'd never let you go.

"So what do you want to do today?", he asks, his voice still sleepish.

"I want to stay in bed all day", you reply, thinking there's not way he would agree to that. He'll probably go to Itori's bar to meet with the rest of the group later and, of course, you'll have to go with him, since you're a part of the Pierrot too.

"Okay, we'll do just that then", he smiles softly and starts drifting back to sleep.

"But I thought you would-", he stops you from finishing by placing his index finger on your lips.  _"He really is tired"_ , you think as you sprawl out next to him.

Uta's eyes are closed but he's moving his hand on your belly, as if tracing shapes, no, as if he's drawing something. You get ticklish and try to hold your giggles but eventually it's too much and you burst out laughing, folding yourself into two so that he'll stop. He continues, though, moving his fingers to your neck and you try to push him off, but end up failing. He stops suddenly.

"Where did you get the idea that I would never make time for you?", his tone is more serious now.

"I didn't say that. I just know how busy we both are with setting up everything we need to end Kaneki's tragedy" you try explaining yourself, you'd hate it if he got mad at you over something like this.

"Oh but we're not putting an end to it. We still have a ways to go before we're done with him", he grins, "But that can wait. The others aren't so stupid that they'll be unable to function without us for a day. If I want to be absent they will just take care of the side characters. This day is just for me and you, so don't think about that anymore, okay?" he kisses the top of your hand and puts it on the place where his heart is, "I don't plan on leaving you so I can think up more tragic events, why do that when I can plan them with you? Don't overthink every little thing, I love you and that isn't going to change, I know I'm really busy and we barely have any alone time left but at the end of the day what matters is that when I wake up I get to see your face and I can't think of a better sight to help me start my day".

You don't know how to respond to that, Uta never talked about his feelings, well, almost never, so this small speech has taken you by surprise. All you can do is sit there, opening and closing your mouth like a gold fish.

"Thank you", is all you manage to come up with, before he starts thinking you're stupid.

He puts his hand behind your waist and pulls you into a deep kiss. You can feel the warmth of his body even with your shirt on, his movements are rather uncoordinated as he tries to untangle you from the sheets so that he can lift you on top of him.  _"He's quite clumsy when he's sleepy"_ , you smile to yourself as you help him throw the sheets off the bed. He moves a hand under your shirt, tracing the outline of your spine, and caresses your head with the other one. Moving your hair out of the way, he starts planting small kisses on your neck, they slowly turns into nibbles, but he's still being gentle, so much so you haven't even realized your neck is covered in dark red marks. He slowly takes your top off and sits up, so that you're sitting on his lap. 

He's stopped kissing you.  _"Great, I'm sure I look so amazing I completely put him off"_ , you tell yourself. But that isn't the case, Uta is looking at you with dreamy eyes, his mouth slightly open from before.

"You are so beautiful", he whispers, cupping your face.

Where are all these wonderful words coming from? Is someone dying? You're so confused that you look down by reflex, but he lifts your chin up so that you're looking at him as well and sticks his tongue out.

"Are you embarrassed?", he snickers.

"I'm not", you make a pouting face and rest your face on his shoulder.

His hands begin making their way down your back and into your underwear, you sit upright, giving him the hint of a smile before taking it off. You then slip his off in return and climb on top off him. He puts his hands on your buttocks, slowly moving you up and down, his kisses getting more and more sloppy, since he can't keep his balance with both of his hands occupied. After a while you realize he is out of strength, and you push his hands away slightly, continuing to move on your own. He seems a little livelier, for one of his hands is now at your clit, making you bite his lips so hard you can taste blood, something that doesn't seem to bother him, since he keeps toying with you until you've reached climax. He doesn't stop after that though, instead he pushes you back, so you're on the bottom and starts rocking into you faster, licking your neck as you scratch his back. You've began feeling dizzy from all the warmth but still, you want him to keep going. The bed is a mess, both your pillows have mysteriously disappeared and soon you find yourselves on the floor. Uta exhales sharply as he cums and only then does he stop.

"I think this was a nice way to start the day don't you think?", he remarks.

You're still out of breath and instead of replying you just nod. He tries to get up, but falls right back on the floor, at the same spot where you had thrown the sheets.

"You really are clumsy today", you laugh, "I'm tired so I might as well sleep here now", you add as you grab your pillow.

"As you wish", he exhales, lying next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, more smut.


End file.
